Un amor muy inesperado
by PaulaBeam10
Summary: Tsunayoshi se enamorado de una persona que no le corresponde o eso cree el que hara el se lo confesara o lo dejara ir.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Pov tsuna**

Como cada día Reborn siempre venia a despertarme de una forma muy "amigable" me lleve un golpe en la cabeza.

-Dame-Tsuna mama nos espera anda y levántate.

-HIII vale Reborn. Dije con miedo.

El salio de la habitación dejando me solo pensando en el sobre nombre que dijo, aun que tuviera amigos para los demás aun seguiría siendo el mismo quiero decir un Dame para todos. Suspire, me fui vistiendo poco a poco pensando en como me había enamorado de la persona menos indicada, como se iba a fijar esa persona en mi si tiene amantes por todas partes y mas guapas que yo, Reborn nunca saldría con un chico y menos siendo su alumno y un Dame así es como el también me llamaba.

-Dame-Tsuna en que tanto piensa.

Me sobresalte al ver otra vez a Reborn delante de mi el me miraba muy seriamente y fríamente, con tan solo pensarlo que esa mirada solo se la hechaba a el sintió una presión el pecho.

-En nada solo estaba pensando.

-No te atrevas a mentirme por que se me mientes y odio eso de las personas.

-Eh vamos a desayunar mama nos espera.

Pase por delante de el, pero al parecer tenía otros planes por que me sujeto de la muñeca y me estrello contra la pared.

-Quien te crees que eres para mentirme.

-Es enserio no pasa nada.

-Eres un mentiroso y si no quieres decirme lo que te pasa muy bien a mi no me importa lo que te pase, pero al ser el jefe vongola tengo que protegerte.

Yo que había hecho para merecer esto yo no quería desde un principio pero poco a poco supe que no podía escapar de mi destino. Lo que dijo Reborn me dolió y me dio a pensar que era verdad ya que su trato hacía mi no era el mejor siempre era amable con los demás a su manera pero conmigo, esa actitud cambiaba totalmente el era frío y cortante. El me soltó y me quede viendo con el salia de la habitación suspire intentando mis ganas de llorar y lo conseguí salí y fui a desayunar.

-Yo Tsuna. Dijo yamamoto.

-Juudaime que tal estas como amaneció.

Yo no les conteste a ninguno a pesar que sentí todas las miradas de mis amigos y guardianes en mi.

-Ku parece que nuestro pequeño nos esta ignorando. Dijo Mukuro.

-Herbívoro como me ignores te morderé hasta la muerte.

Pensaron que con esa amenaza de Hibari respondería pero que equivocados estaban, yo pase completamente y me fui al sofá, todos se preocuparon por mi.

Pov Yamamoto

Yo había notado raro a Tsuna cuando bajo el pareció estar ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos delante de nosotros para no preocuparnos, pero eso hacía que me preocupara mas por el después de todo era mi mejor amigo no. Vi como paso de la amenaza de Kyouya cuando los chicos decidieron salir a tomar aire para no lanzarse contra Tsuna, yo fui el único que me quede con el y con cuidado para no asustarlo me fui acercando hasta quedar enfrente de el y me agache a su misma altura.

-Tsuna que es lo que te pasa.

-No es nada.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad y lo sabes.

-Te lo cuento pero no se lo digas nadie vale.

-Confía en mi anda.

Tsuna empezó a contarme lo que le pasaba y yo no podía estar mas sorprendido, mi amigo-hermano se había enamorado de una persona complicada y su amigo piensa que no va a ser correspondido. Vi llorar a mi pequeño amigo me hizo sentí mal me acerque mas y lo abrace con fuerza para que se desahogara en mi hombro, pronto sentí mi camisa mojada por las lágrimas de mi amigo.

-Gracias Yamamoto.

-De nada, Tsuna tengo algo que decirte quiero que sepas que te ayudare a conquístalo vale.

-Eh pero que dices el no me quiero y lo que falta es que le dijera lo que siento por el para luego meterme una bala en toda la cabeza.

-Tsuna tienes que intentarlo al menos, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Yo le anime para que cuando pudiera y estuviera listo le dijera a Reborn que le quería pero no sabía si su amigo lo iba hacer, supere al pensar eso y recordé que era de Tsuna del que estábamos mis pensamientos fueron "Esto va a ser difícil, pero que muy difícil". Pero quiero verlo feliz y para eso tenía que planear algo que funcione contra Reborn y creo que ya tenia mi plan, lo que podría hacer para sacar los sentimientos de ese testarudo Hitman, era un plan muy sencillo eran lo que todo un hombre o mujer sentía cuando le gustaba una persona eso son los celos. Sonreí para mis adentros y pensé que seria divertido ver al hitman muerto de celos.

-En que piensas Yamamoto.

-Yo ya tengo el plan perfecto para sacar los sentimientos del hitman.

-¿Enserio cual es?

Me acerque a el y se lo conté todo en el oído haciendo que Tsuna se sonrojase muchísimo consiguiendo que yo soltase una carcajada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Pov Tsunayoshi

Estaba muy nervioso de lo que Yamamoto dijo, quería que yo le dije que le amaba pero me da muchísima vergüenza y miedo, miedo por que el reaccione mal hacia mis sentimientos.

-Dame que haces hay parado no ves que vas a llegar tarde a clase.

Me puse tenso al oír su voz me gire con cuidado, le mire y me sonroje. El no tenía camiseta se veía su fornido pecho, "Tsuna deja de mirar".

-Tsuna que pasa, por que no contesta he.

Vi una gran aura asesina providente del hitman.

-Hiii no nada, bueno me voy.

Al pasar por su lado mi mano sin querer rozo también su mano haciendo que me estremeciera negué con la cabeza y salí de la habitación bajando las escalera con cuidado. Me despedí de mi madre y salí.

-Yo tsuna, que tal.

-Hola Yamamoto. Dije distraído.

Comence a caminar rápido para no llegar tarde y que Hibari le mordiera hasta la muerte, entonces alguien me cogió de la mano y me llevo a otro lugar.

-Tsuna paso algo que no sepa.

-Esta mañana he estado hablando con Reborn.

-Se lo dijiste sobre eso.

Yo negué con la cabeza mirando la cabeza recordando la imagen que tuve en casa.

-Tsuna comencemos el plan no tienes nada que perder vale.

-Pero quien sera.

-Seré yo quien sea tu pareja hasta que veamos florecer los celos de ese testarudo.

Mire a Yamamoto, a veces el puede ser malvado dije mirándole con una gotita callándole por la nuca.

-Vi vamos allá.

Caminando de vuelta a la escuela nos encontramos con Gokudera, que al verme se lanzo a abrazarme.

-Juundaime estaba tan preocupado por ti que le paso ayer.

-Gokudera creo que estas exagerando.

-Hola Gokudera.

-Donde te has llevado a Juundaime eh friki de béisbol.

Mire como discutían como siempre, por nada del mundo cambiaría esto.

Pov Reborn

Los guardianes de Tsuna me dijeron que el estuvo muy raro ayer, y también dijeron que el guardián de la lluvia se había hecho inseparable de el, de la nada sentí una oleada de lo que se llamaban celos y todo por un mocoso, el mejor hitman del mundo estaba celoso por el amor de dios a mi nunca me a faltado de nada fuera donde fuera tenía amantes pero solo pensar que el Dame tenía pareja y que resultaba ser unos de sus guardianes me hacía sentir furioso.

No me lo pensé dos veces y salí de la casa de camino a la escuela para vigilar las calificaciones de mi alumno.

-Hola que haces aquí bebe.

A pesar de que ya no estaba en esa forma Hibari seguía llamándome así lo mire sin interés y me encogí de hombros.

-Solo vengo a hacer lo de siempre.

-Vigilar a ese herbívoro.

-Que haces aquí fuera.

-Te estaba esperando, quería saber que le paso ayer al herbívoro.

Entonces fueron para adentro de la escuela cuando se encontró con Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera.

Pov Yamamoto

De lejos vi a Reborn entonces solo en ese instante cogí la mano de Tsuna tire de el y lo bese, sentí un aura y una mirada asesina pero yo no me separe.

-Que crees que haces friki del béisbol.

Me separe de el y Tsuna estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho entonces disimuladamente mire hacia un lado y el miro hacía esa dirección.

-Eso en mi presencia no se repetirá por que os morderé en definitiva os morderé.

Yo empecé a correr esquivando los ataques de Hibari dejando solo a Tsuna deseándole suerte.

Pov Tsuna

Yamamoto se fue perseguido por Kyouya, mire a la persona que ahora estaba delante de mi y baje la cabeza.

-Que crees que hacías con el.

Le mire y vi que tenia una expresión que reflejaba ira, frustración y ¿celos? No me digas que el si siente algo por mi y la idea de Yamamoto funciono, negué con la cabeza "Tsuna vuelve estamos hablando de Reborn" "El tiene también a Bianchi" suspire.

-Vas a contestar a la pregunta.

-El es mi pareja. Hablo Yamamoto apareciendo por detrás de mi.

El ambiente era muy tensó y el silencio era muy incomodo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Pov Gokudera

No entendía a Yamamoto hace un par de días estuvo muy raro y literalmente le obligue a decírmelo, el estaba enamorado secretamente del indomable Hibari Kyouya pero ahora decía que era pareja de juundaime. Cuando mire a Hibari y a Reborn ellos les cubría una tenebrosa aura de la nada a pareció mi hermana.

-Hola Hayato.

Al verle la cara lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme las manos en el estomago para calmar ese dolor que sentía.

-Cúbrete la cara por favor.

Mi hermana se puso esas gafas para que no le viera directamente.

-Hayato que pasa aquí.

-Reborn y Hibari se enteraron de que Tsuna y Yamamoto eran pareja.

No me di cuenta de que ellos estaban escuchando cuando estaba hablando con mi hermana, entonces ella hizo la pregunta que era tan especial.

-Pero a Takeshi no le gustaba Kyouya.

Le tape la boca pero fue demasiado tarde, lo habían escuchado y Hibari parecía estar sorprendido.

-Ahora estoy bien con Tsuna.

-Responde lo que han dicho esos herbívoros es verdad.

Pov Tsuna.

Que había hecho por mi culpa metí a Yamamoto en un problema al parecer me merezco ese sobre nombre que tengo, intente enfocar mi mirada a todos lados pero mi vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas. Al parecer Yamamoto noto esto por que me escondiendo en su espalda para que no me vieran y por lo bajo me hablo.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada vale así que no llores.

-Pero por mi culpa el se entero de tus sentimientos por el.

-No pasa nada algún día tendría que saberse.

-Dejar de cuchichear y responde la pregunta que te a hecho Hibari.

Yo estaba nervioso decidí que por nuestro bien cogí la mano de mi amigo y empecé a correr muy rápido, cuando vi que lo habíamos perdido paramos para descansar un rato.

-Tsuna por que.

-No quería que por mi culpa tuvieras que sentirte incomodo.

-Gracias y ahora que vamos hacer.

Recordé de que Reborn vivía en mi casa y que en cuanto entrara me mataría pero no antes sin interrogarme.

-Tsuna que pasa.

-No me acordaba de que Reborn vive en mi casa, no quiero volver por hoy.

-Quédate en mi casa a mi padre no le importara que traiga a un amigo.

-Gracias, cuando lleguemos me podrías prestar el teléfono para llamar a mi madre.

Nos fuimos directos a la casa donde el padre de Yamamoto estaba esperando.

-Hola Takeshi, hola Tsuna como estas.

-Hola papa hoy el se quedara a dormir a casa.

-Me parece bien bueno hasta mañana.

-El teléfono esta en el salón.

Yamamoto me indico por donde era, me obligo a sentarme en el sofá y me tendió el teléfono.

 _-Si quien es._

 _-Reborn soy Tsuna me podrías pasar a mi madre._

 _-Dame donde crees que te has ido._

 _-Reborn por favor quiero hablar con mi madre._

 _-Dime una cosa, dime que no es verdad que estas saliendo con tu guardián._

Yo no pude contestar y colgué lo mas rápido que pude, sentía que mi corazón se me saldría en cualquier momento y el sonrojo que tenía en mi cara no ayudaba Yamamoto pareció darse cuenta de mi estado por que estaba mirándome con preocupación.

-¿Tsuna que sucede te encuentras bien que te a dicho tu madre?

-No he hablado con ella.

Pov Yamamoto

Al ver en el estado en el que estaba Tsuna le pregunte que le había dicho su madre pero el dijo que no hablo con ella entonces con quien hablo para que Tsuna se removiera incomodo.

-Quien cogió el teléfono no fue mi madre si no Reborn.

-Y que te dijo.

-Me pregunto que si era verdad lo que dijiste en la escuela.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti, cual era el tono de el.

-Parecía muy enfadado y un tanto ¿frustrado?

Cuando Tsuna dijo eso yo sonreí con cierta alegría, estaba consiguiendo que el hitman se sintiera celo y eso era como decirlo muy difícil, pero a su vez era muy interesante.

-A que viene esa sonrisa Yamamoto.

-Esto se pone interesante.

-Oye como tu fuiste quien mi esta ayudando déjame ayúdate con Hibari.

Ante tal propuesta me puse contento, nos estábamos ayudando cada uno para conseguir a nuestros amores, no me importaba mientras ese alguien quien me ayudaba fuera Tsuna.

-Bueno vámonos a dormir ya es muy tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Lo guié a si habitación y me despedí de el para irme a dormir, después de que consiguiera dormirme sentí un calor abrazándome a mi lado, supe quien era así me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo pensando como reaccionaria Hibari al saber mis sentimientos por el.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Pov Reborn

Estaba muy molesto ya que mi Dame alumno me había colgado, pero también estaba molesto por otro asunto, estaba despierto esperando a Tsuna pero tenía pinta de que ya no iba a venir a dormir a casa, esto causo preocupación por el aunque no lo admitiera y no lo demostraba yo en realidad me preocupaba por el.

-Es mejor que te vallas a dormir Reborn.

-De acuerdo nos vemos mañana mama.

-Que duermas bien.

-Lo mismo digo.

Cuando iba llegando a mi habitación me pare en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna la abrí y entre al mirar a mi alrededor algo encima de la mesa me llamo la atención me fui acercando y vi que era un sobre la cogí entre mis manos la mire con curiosidad y la abrí con mucho cuidado. La letra sin duda era de Tsuna así que no dude en empezar a leer.

 _Carta_

 _Reborn puede que nunca leas esta carta pero en ella quería dejar claro lo que siento por ti ya que en persona no soy capaz de decir lo digo en carta, no te lo e comentado por que tenía miedo de tu reacción y también miedo al rechazo no se como paso pero acabe enamorándome de ti, en esta carta dejo claro mi sentimientos por Reborn y la escribí para que tampoco la leyera bueno la dejo aquí adiós ._

 _De Tsunayoshi Sawada._

Al terminar de leer la carta yo estaba en shock no sabía que Tsuna se sintiera de esa manera, ese niño estaba enamorado de mi y yo como se lo pagaba tratándole mal, mi corazón se había encogido de dolor, también seme había cerrado la garganta. Me tuve en la cama de mi alumno y intente calmarme hasta que caí rendido en la cama sin darme tiempo a ir me a mi habitación.

Pov Tsuna

A la mañana siguiente Yamamoto me llamo para acompañarme a casa, mientras caminábamos notaba la sonrisa de Yamamoto era muy amplia.

-Yamamoto por que tienes esa sonrisa tan amplia.

-Nuestro pequeño plan esta funcionando a la perfección.

Yo a escucharlo me sonroje ya que si eso era verdad ya mismo estaría con el y me puse feliz pero recordé que yo tenía que ayudarlo a el con Hibari. Andamos en silencio hasta llegar a mi casa donde me despedí de el.

-Mama ya estoy aquí.

-Hola Tsuna que tal estuviste.

-Donde esta Reborn mama.

-El esta arriba dormido creo que no se sentía bien ya que no se levanto en ningún lado.

Preocupado le dije a mi madre que iba a subir a ver como estaba ya que no quería verlo en mal estado por que lo amaba tanto que si lo perdiese en algún momento me iría con el, fuera donde fuera. Cuando llegue a la habitación de Reborn al mirar dentro no lo encontré eso hizo que empezara a mirar por todas las habitaciones hasta llegar a la última que era la mía al abrí la puerta y entrar me quede helado, el estaba totalmente dormido en mi cama me acerque con cuidado y me agache a su lado vi que estaba profundamente dormido, con algo de duda acerque la mano a si mejilla para notar que era verdad que podría estar enfermo, ya que notaba su temperatura un poco alta pero eso también podría decirse que había dormido destapado con todo el frío decidí ir a decírselo a mi madre para que le hiciera algo para la fiebre, pero algo o alguien me detuvo mire y me sonroje. El tiro de mi mano y tropecé sobre el.

-Tsuna déjame abrazarte anda.

-Reborn no sabes lo que dices estas delirando.

-Se de lo que me hablo.

-Reborn.

El me apretó, yo intente sepárame pero el era muchísimo mas fuerte que yo.

-Tsuna por favor quédate conmigo no te separes de mi.

Eso me pillo por sorpresa esa declaración, mi corazón iba tan rápido que creí que en algún momento seme saldría del pecho.

-Reborn te puedo preguntar una cosa.

-Claro que si, dispara.

-Tu, me quieres.

Hubo un silencio pero no era incomodo al contrario era muy cómodo, el pareció estar pensándolo.

\- Si Tsuna te quiero, pero tu estas con Yamamoto.

-Reborn no me digas que estas celoso.

-Cállate ahora quiero que me digas una cosa.

-Que cosa.

No me di cuenta pero el estaba encima mía con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza para que no pudiera escapar.

-Ahora que lo pienso ahora eres mío cierto, totalmente mio.

No sabía que contestar a eso enserio el estaba pidiendo que fuera su pareja o era efecto de la fiebre y cuando se la bajase se olvidaría de lo que dijo, solo pensarlo me daba una punzada en el pecho.

-Pero si soy tuyo, ¿tu también lo serías?

-Si Tsuna lo seré.

Pov Hibari.

A noche no pude dormir pensando en el herbívoro que estuvo todo el tiempo en mi mente, por el camino me encontré con el mismo.

-Yo Hibari que haces tan temprano por aquí.

-Eso lo debería preguntar yo herbívoro.

Me fui acercando a el amenazadoramente hasta quedar a un paso de el y en un momento me lance encima de el sin importar que estuviera emplena y le mordí el cuello.

-Grrr Hiba-ri eso duele.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte aquí y ahora.

Mire la zona donde la mordida y con cuidado la lamí para luego ir al otro lado de su cuello para empezar a marcar lo que era mío y no lo volvieran a tocar y por ultimo le volví a morder.

-Hibari enserio eso duele como mil demonios, por que lo has hecho.

-Lo he hecho para que no toquen, lo que es mío te quedo claro, por que si lo haces te morderé créeme lo haré.

-Por que lo haces no lo entiendo.

Vi que el tenía la cabeza agachada, le cogí de la babilla obligándole a mirarme.

-¡Lo hago por que te quiero!

El pareció mirarme con sorpresa para luego sonrojarse a mas no poder, miro hacía otro lado sonrojándose aun mas.

-Yo también te quiere.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Pov Tsuna

Me desperté por un gran golpe al caer al suelo, mire quien me había empujado era Reborn que me miraba con una mirada de molestia.

-Que crees que hacías abrazándome.

-No te acuerdas de nada.

-Paso algo que debería saber.

-No absolutamente nada que tengas que saber.

Al decir esto me fui de la habitación apresuradamente no quería que el me viera en que estado se encontraba, no duro mucho mi soledad de la calle por que apareció Yamamoto tan solo verlo me lance a sus brazos.

-Tsuna que sucede pequeño.

-Me quiero ir de aquí de Ninamori.

-Yo también me quiero ir a decir verdad.

-Tu por que, a pasado algo.

-Me encontré con Hibari el dijo que me amaba.

-Y eso no es bueno.

-Si, pero cuando fui hoy a buscarle me dijo que no se acordaba de eso.

-Que tal si nos vamos de aquí a otro lugar a vivir, yo se lo comentare a mi madre seguro que me deja.

Yamamoto me miro para luego a sentir con una sonrisa, pero se le fue en un segundo.

-Y si se van detrás nuestra para traernos de vuelta.

\- No creo que lo hagan por que le pediré a Mukuro que no les deje pasar a ninguno de ellos.

-¿El sabe sobre nuestros sentimientos por ellos?

-A si es, el me dijo que se nos notaba demasiado pero que era el único que lo noto, el sabe también que si nos vamos ahora es por que nos rompieron nuestro corazón.

Fuimos a hacía donde vivía Mukuro y sus amigos, cuando entramos parecía todo desierto cuando de repente apareció el chico de gafas.

-Que hacéis vosotros aquí.

-Venimos a hablar con Mukuro.

-Kufufu, que pasa pequeño vongola.

-Nosotros nos vamos por un tiempo de Ninamori, queríamos que nos hicieras el favor de que no les permitas que nos busquen.

-Paso algo con ese par de imbéciles para que os querías ir.

-Un doloroso desengaño.

-Ya veo tranquilos yo no les dejare buscaros pero no tardéis mucho por que puede que yo no dure mucho, ya sabéis como son esos dos me mataran al saber que yo se donde os habéis ido.

-No tardaremos sera solo por unos meses para olvidar estos sentimientos que tenemos por ellos.

-De acuerdo, buena suerte con ello y tened cuidado.

Cuando nos fuimos de allí cogimos un autobús destino a Tokio.

Pov Mukuro.

Vi como partían esos dos, me sentí un inútil al no poder ayudarlos no se merecían que esos tontos les hiciera daño.

-Mukuro enserio no les va a decir.

Yo mire a Chikuza por su pregunta, a lo que yo conteste con un asentimiento.

-Ese chico se a vuelto muy importante para nosotros.

Eso me sorprendió de la boca de Ken ya que nunca decía nada bueno sobre su jefe.

-Y que vamos hacer para que no lo busquen.

Ese punto de Chikuza era muy bueno ya que por dos días no se iba a notar la falta del vongola pero al pasar mas días si eso era en lo que no había caído, era un error muy malo si no lo pensaba ahora.

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada esperaremos a que empiecen a buscarlo, creo que la madre sabe que se a ido a por quien irán a preguntar es a ella.

-Entonces tenemos que vigilarla.

-No, por que nos vamos a quedar en la casa del pequeño hasta entonces, hasta que vuelva.

-QUEEEEEE ni lo piense yo no me quedo en su casa.

Yo mire a Ken que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a darle un colapso nervioso.

-Ken entiende que hay que protegerlo, se que vosotros les queréis como si fueran vuestros hermanos y yo también por eso lo hacemos.

-Tienes razón, pues a que esperamos.

Nos pusimos en marcha para irnos a casa de Tsunayoshi, tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar ya que estaba un poco lejos de donde vivíamos, al llegar tocamos la puerta.

-Si oh pero si soy los amigos de Tsuna por favor pasar.

Nos guío hasta la cocina para darnos algo de beber.

-Tsuna se fue necesitamos quedarnos los tres aquí para que los demás no vallan a buscarlo.

-El os lo a dicho verdad, de acuerdo os quedareis en la habitación de mi hijo.

-Muchas gracias, por dejarnos vivir aquí.

-Tsuna me a hablado de vosotros se que por muchas cosas malas que hicierais se que lo protegisteis al final como buenos amigos.

Pov Chikuza

A decir verdad es que desde que el chico entro en nuestras vida todo a nuestro alrededor cambio para bien, y para mi Tsuna y el otro chico se colaron en mi frío corazón, haciendo que cuando lo mirase me entraran ganas de protegerlo y así iba a ser, lo protegería como un buen hermano y no soy el único que lo piensa también lo piensa Ken y Mukuro por eso estábamos aquí, aunque no me hiciera mucha gracia verle el careto a ese chico bomba.

-Mama Lambo es malo conmigo.

Apareció una niña con una trenza y detrás se dejo ver al mas pequeño de los guardianes, que al entrar y vernos se puso nervioso y a punto de llorar.

-Mama que hacen ellos aquí, ellos son malos.

-Pues a partir de hoy vivirán en casa así que iros a acostumbrando.

-Como y donde se quedaran.

Esa pregunta era nada mas ni nada menos que el testarudo hitman número uno.

-Nos quedaremos en la habitación de Tsuna ya que el se fue un tiempo.

Dije yo y Ken al mismo tiempo, esas palabras de que el chico se fue hizo el hitman se tensara totalmente y eso no salió desapercibido por ninguno de nosotros solo de la madre que era muy como decirlo inocente.

-Como que se fue y por que razón se fue.

-No se fue solo. Dijo Ken seriamente.

-Oh tiene razón no se fue solo se fue con Yamamoto aun sitio.

No te que el tono que utilizo Mukuro era con una intención de herir al hitman por a ver hecho daño a esos pequeños.

-Mukuro tu sabes donde a ido verdad dímelo.

-Lo siento pero no sabemos nada a si que no ordenes nada por que tu no eres nadie para mandarle a el.

-Chikuza eres valiente y muy tonto al atreverte a desafiárme a mi.

Luego de eso sentí un dolor en mi espalda ya que el me había lanzado contra la pared con fuerza. Y luego una pistola en frente de mi cara. Ja si se creía que me iba asustar se había equivocado totalmente. Pareció arrepentirse se separo de mi no antes sin dejarme inconsciente, lo único que escuche fue que me llamaron por mi nombre y luego nada.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Pov Tsuna

Ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino que era Tokio, este sitio era grande y teníamos que encontrar un lugar donde dormir esta noche.

-Tsuna vamos por aquí hay un hotel.

-Como estas tan seguro.

Yamamoto señalo el lugar y había un pedazo de cartel que ponía "Hotel de cinco estrellas". El me cogió de la mano y me llevo para allá.

-Perdonen nos podría poner una habitación para los dos.

-Claro pero hay un problema, solo tiene una cama.

Yo me quede callado esperando la respuesta de el ante la propuesta.

-No pasa nada danos la habitación por favor.

-Esta bien, aquí tienen las llaves y que descansen.

Estábamos enfrente de la puerta al abrirla, al entrar vimos que era muy grande fuimos a la habitación para dejar las cosas.

-Tsuna, yo puedo dormir en el sofá sin quedate tu en la cama.

-No, espera la cama es muy grande y podemos dormir los dos aquí.

-Estas seguro de que quieres.

-Claro por que no, no me gustaría que mañana te levantases con dolores en la espalda o algo.

-Pero que lindo.

El de repente se quedo callado como asimilando lo que acababa de decir, y yo estaba muy sonrojado.

-Lo siento Tsuna no quería incomodar ni nada.

-No pasa nada anda y preparemos las cosas para mañana.

En un momento a otro el teléfono de Yamamoto sonó hasta que el vio quien era.

 _-Que pasa Nana._

 _-Reborn se puso violento y ataco a unos de los amigos de Tsuna._

 _-Como a quien le hizo daño._

 _-Aun chico que se llama Chikuza._

 _-Que hacía el allí._

 _-Los otros dos también están aquí, les deje quedarse aquí en casa para que pudieran detener a cualquiera que fueran en vuestra busca._

 _-El chico como se encuentra._

 _-Pues estoy un poco preocupada lleva horas inconsciente pero por lo demás se pondrá bien._

 _-Gracias por llamarme._

-Que pasa Yamamoto.

-Es Reborn golpeó a Chikuza, pero se pondrá bien.

-Que hacía en mi casa.

-Se fueron a vivir allí para detener a cualquiera que venga a buscarnos.

-Gracias a dios que no fue nada grave si bueno vamos a dormir el viaje a sido agotador y pareces cansado.

-Yamamoto, por que te preocupas tanto por mi.

-Aparte de ser tu guardián, es por que te quiero.

Antes esa aclaración me quede en silencio, el pareció darse cuenta por que se puso como yo estaba sonrojado.

-Quería decir como amigo, ¿pero si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad de enamorarme de ti, tu te enamorarías de mi?

-Claro que si, si ocurre la ocasión de olvidad a Reborn y tu a Hibari, podría a parecer la ocasión de enamorarme de ti.

Diciendo estos nos fuimos a dormir, en mitad de la noche sentí que el me abrazaba por detrás acercándome a el y así me quede dormido.

Pov Colonello

Reborn estaba mas violento de lo normal y no entendía por que pero al llegar a la casa de Tsunayoshi y ver al chico estaba inconsciente en el suelo ayude a sus amigos a tumbarle en el sofá para empezar a curar la herida que tenía el chico en la cabeza.

-Pero a ti que te pasa no se como pudo Tsuna enamorarse de alguien como tu, en realidad no lo entiendo.

-Tu no sabes nada del asunto.

-Claro que se sobre el asunto, pero me alegro de que se allá ido con Yamamoto en vez de contigo, esos chicos lo único que hacían era sufrir por vuestra culpa.

-Tu sabes donde a ido verdad dímelo.

-Antes prefiero morirme, antes de decírtelo.

Diciendo eso, seguí curando al chico que ya empezaba a despertar.

-Hey como te encuentras.

-Eh tenido días mejores, pero me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Es normal que te duela Reborn te golpeo hay.

Los otros dos estaban sorprendido por la anterior conversación que habían escuchado con el tonto de mi amigo uno de ellos me pregunto.

-Como sabes que Tsuna se fue.

-Aparte ir a decíroslo a vosotros me fue a buscar a mi diciendo lo que paso.

-Así que por eso estas aquí con nosotros no. Me pregunto el rubio.

-Si y mira con que me encuentro, podría haber llegado un poquito mas antes y no hubiera pasado esto.

-No a sido culpa de nadie, pero ahora que saben que se a ido junto querrán ir tras ellos.

Mire al chico que había hablado y vi que era Mukuro Rokudo el chico que fue a la prisión, pero sabía que era de fiar ya que Tsuna le dijo que se iba, si no fuera de fiar el no se lo hubiera dicho.

-Bueno me voy a ir seguro que si llego tarde Lal me matara.

Al salir de la casa no muy lejos alguien me cogía del brazo.

-Colonello por favor necesitamos saber donde están.

-Lo siento a ti y por ti también Hibari Kyouya.

-Dinos donde están o te morderé.

-No me asustáis ninguno de ustedes, es vuestra culpa por ser tan ciegos y hacerles daño ya no lo permitiré adiós.

Logre de separarme de el para irme de allí, para llegar donde verde aun que sueno un poco mal Verde era el único doctor aunque psicópata pero era bueno en su trabajo.

-Verde estas aquí.

-Que haces aquí pequeño Colonello.

-No me digas asín.

-Que te paso en la cara.

-Fue Reborn, si yo no llego hubiera matado al pobre chico.

-Colonello no sabes con quien te estas metiendo.

-Tranquilo Verde no me pasara nada.

-Como tu amigo y pareja me preocupo por ti.

Cuando el dijo eso lo único que hice fue sonreírle, cosa que el correspondió con gusto. Como paso no pregunten por que ni siquiera se como sucedió. Ahora podía hablar tranquilamente con Verde del tema de Tsuna ya que el estaba delante cuando me busco y me dijo que se iba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Pov Tsuna

Ya era por la mañana cuando el despertado del móvil sonó, sentía a mi lado un calor muy conocido de hacía unos cuantas semanas. Yamamoto estaba durmiendo a mi lado abrazándome sobre protectoramente, cuando le mire a la cara, no me había fijado antes pero Yamamoto era muy guapo al pensar eso me sonroje ya que desde ayer yo me sentía así de esa manera con el.

-Yamamoto es hora de irnos.

-Cinco minutos mas por favor.

-No podemos recuerda de que estamos en el hotel y que nos tenemos que ir ahora.

Me levanto con cuidado para no caerme ya que soy algo torpe y tropiezo cada instante, y así paso tropecé pero antes de que me diera contra el suelo unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura.

-Tsuna estas bien.

-Si, muchas gracias Yamamoto.

-Llamame por mi nombre Takeshi vale.

-De acuerdo Takeshi.

Me di cuenta de la situación pero aun así no me quise separar de el, se alejo de mi sentir un vacío a mi alrededor.

-Vamos Tsuna nos tenemos que ir.

Cogimos las cosas, nos fuimos dejando todo muy ordenado, conseguimos un pequeño departamento. El problema es que solo había una habitación para los dos pero bueno el lugar era acogedor, el sonido de un móvil me saco enseguida de mis pensamientos.

 _-Dígame._

 _-Tsuna, en donde te has metido._

 _-Reborn no te pienso decir en donde estoy._

 _-Por favor, yo te necesito aquí conmigo._

 _-No te creo, ya te creí una vez y me destrozaste totalmente el corazón._

 _-No era mi intención._

 _-A mi no me vuelvas a llamar no quiero oírte jamas._

 _-Tsuna por fav-._

No le deje terminar la palabra por que le colgué, me fui a la habitación me tuve en la cama y empecé a llorar quería Takeshi aquí conmigo le necesitaba mas que nunca en este momento.

Pov Yamamoto

Salí de casa para comprar unas cosas para comer ya estaba llegando, cuando llegue al ver que Tsuna no estaba en el salón por lo que supuse que estaba en la habitación. Cuando entre me preocupe al ver Tsuna llorar, corrí hacía el.

-Tsuna que pasa que tienes.

-Reborn me llamo preguntándome donde estaba.

-Que te dijo.

-Me dijo que me necesitaba con el.

No se por que razón pero cuando me dijo eso, como decirlo me sentí celoso eso me molestaba muchísimo. Me acerque a el.

-Por favor, dejame arreglar tu corazón dejame amarte.

-Lo mismo te digo tu también dejame amarte si.

Al decir eso me fui acercando poco a poco hasta que ya quedaba solo unos centímetros yo en ese momento tenía mis ojos entrecerrados y por fin a cortamos las distancias, al principio fue solo un roce pero luego se fue intensificando, con cuidado mordí el labio inferior de Tsuna pidiendo permiso para entrar, a lo que el acepto con gusto, al ver que íbamos demasiado rápido me separe un poco de el para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que vamos un poco rápido no crees.

-Tienes razón.

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos como dos niños.

-Que tal si dentro de un día.

-Me parece bien, ya que estoy algo preocupado por Mukuro y los otros.

-Yo también estoy algo preocupado.

Pov Colonello.

El teléfono estaba sonando, pero quien sería a estas hora si era tan temprano.

-Cariño el móvil esta sonando. Dijo Verde medio dormido.

-Ya voy.

 _-Ya puede ser importante para que me despiertes de esta manera._

 _-Uy lo siento mucho no era mi intención._

 _-Oh Tsunayoshi que tal las cosas por allí._

 _-Bien hemos decidido volver para Ninamori._

 _-QUEE no a pasado ni tres día de que os fuisteis._

 _-Ya pero estoy preocupado, por vosotros y Takeshi esta de acuerdo conmigo._

 _-Tranquilo yo junto a Verde Mukuro y sus amigos los mantendremos bien lejos de ti de acuerdo._

 _-Gracias enserio no sabría que hacer._

 _-Pillin desde cuando le llamas por su nombre._

 _-Desde hoy depués del problema que he tenido._

 _-Que problema has tenido cuéntamelo por favor._

 _-Reborn me llamo diciendo que me necesitaba a su lado, pero yo no le creo._

 _-Bueno Tsuna voy a colgar nos vemos mañana._

Estaba furioso mas que furioso iba a matar a Reborn por haber hecho eso.

-Colonello que sucede.

-El bastardo de Reborn se atrevió a llamarlo, voy ir y lo voy a matar.

-Colonello por favor no empeores las cosas, cuando vuelve Tsuna.

-Vuelve mañana por la mañana.

-Tan pronto, bueno pues mañana iremos a por el de acuerdo hasta entonces hagas nada solo avisa Rokudo.

-A es verdad.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Pov Reborn

Escuche una conversación de Mukuro y gracias a eso me entere de que Tsuna volvía a casa para mi desgracia Tsunayoshi estaba teniendo algo con su guardián de la lluvia, lo único que podía hacer es intentar recordar lo que paso aquel día, recuerdo que cuando estaba yendo para mi habitación acabe en la de Tsuna, cuando entre algo encima de su mesa me llamo la atención para luego leer lo que era pero en ese mismo instante empecé a encontrarme mal y luego no recuerdo nada no entiendo nada.

De repente una oleada de ese mismo calor de la otra vez volvió.

-Que ocurre Reborn.

-No me pasa nada Colonello, me entere de que el va a volver.

-Tu como lo sabes.

-Escuche la conversación de Mukuro.

-Reborn dime la verdad y tu también Hibari se que estas hay.

Al decir eso el nombrado se dejo ver, para entonces a parecer Verde.

-Vosotros amáis a Tsuna y Yamamoto.

Me sorprendí ante la pregunta y al parecer no era el único que sorprendió.

-Yo lo amo daría mi vida por Tsuna.

-Yo también amo a Yamamoto.

Ante tal declaración de nuestra parte se quedaron con los ojos bien abierto para luego cambiar su cara a una seria.

-Entonces por que hicisteis daño.

-Es enserio aquel día fui a la habitación de Tsuna cogí algo y lo leí luego empecé a encontrarme mal y luego nada.

-A mi me paso lo mismo pero en este caso estaba caminando hacía mi casa.

-Espera, decís que empezasteis a sentiros mal.

-Si por que.

Entonces Colonello también miro a Verde con confusión para luego caer en lo que quería decir.

-Y ahora sentís ese calor.

-Si la verdad es que si.

-Como es el calor.

-Es sofocante hasta para mi, no se pero estaba bien hace nad-

Pov Verde

El no termino de decir cuando ellos dos se desplomaron, reaccionamos a tiempo para que no se dieran ningún golpe.

-Verde que les pasa.

-No lo se pero si esto paso una vez puede que este sucediendo otra vez, tengo que hacerles pruebas cuando lleguen los chicos coméntaselo.

Me los lleve de allí hacía mi laboratorio donde podría trabajar con mas tranquilidad. Les puse a ambos el suero y empecé a hacerles pruebas para ver lo que les pasaba.

Pov Colonello

Estaba preocupado por ellos ya que después de todo ellos habían contestado con la verdad, sonó la puerta y fue a abrir cuando dos chicos se me lanzaron encima para abrazarme.

-Hola chicos como estáis.

-Nosotros estamos bien, pero tu no tienes cara de estar bien.

-Algo malo a pasado.

-A a pasado y no te calles por favor.

Mire a Tsuna y luego a Yamamoto, no me lo puedo callar si se enteran después pueden sufrir aun mas.

-Es sobre Reborn y Hibari.

-Por favor no quiero escuchar su nombre aun.

-Entren en razón ellos están muy graves.

-Eh que le paso a Reborn.

-Y a Hibari.

-Logramos una confesión de ellos donde dijeron que os amaba.

-Os esta mintiendo ellos no nos quieren.

-Lo tengo aquí grabado tomen la cinta luego la escucháis, le preguntamos que por que luego hicieron lo que hicieron, y al parecer a paso algo ese día.

-Y como están.

-No lo se, cuando Reborn estaba hablando se desplomó al igual que Hibari, Verde esta con ellos les esta haciendo pruebas para ver que tienen.

-Espero que estén bien.

Vi como Tsuna empezaba a llorar al igual que Yamamoto así que me acerque y les abrace para darles seguridad de que ellos iban a salir de esta, **"Espero que no sea grave tanto para dejar a estos niños que los ama con locura"**. Vi a parecer a Verde con un mal color de cara, eso significaba algo malo y muy malo el siempre tenía esa tonta sonrisa pero esta vez no. Me acerque a el siendo seguido de los dos niños.

-Verde que es lo que tienen.

-No se como no me di cuenta de antes, ellos dos han estado siendo envenenados todo este tiempo, este veneno es muy raro ya que también puede afectar de otro modo.

-Pero quien a querido envenenarlo, no lo entiendo.

-Eso explica por que ellos sintieron el repentino calor que sintieron aquel día cuando os dijeron que os amaba.

-Estas diciendo que es por el veneno.

-No, ellos no olvidaron que os lo dijeron, pero sus mentes bloqueo ese recuerdo por que al parecer, sus mentes sabia que iba a pasar algo malo.

-Queremos verlos ahora mismo.

-Pero antes, contestar a esta pregunta, sabiendo lo que verdad paso los vais a perdonar, los seguiréis amando como lo hacíais antes, me voy a ir a otra vez al laboratorio para ver si encuentro el antídoto.

Vi a esos niños correr hacía las receptivas habitaciones.

-Cuanto les queda.

-Muy poco, ya que el veneno esta en su sistema al parecer hace dos días, pero como ellos son muy fuertes pudieron aguantar.

-Pero eso ya no sirve, ya por muy fuertes que sean si el veneno sigue avanzado morirán.

-Exacto, por eso me vas a ayudar.

Pov Tsuna

Cuando entre en la habitación y verlo conectado a cables y eso, me hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo ya que yo debí darme cuenta antes de que estaba pasándole algo raro, y no haberme ido dejándole solo pasándolo mal, seguro que el se había sentido mal desde que me fui pero es tan testarudo que no quiso decírselo a nadie, estoy seguro de ello pero lo único que podía hacer era quedarme con el hasta que se recuperase y decirle que le amaba, ya que aunque estuve solo un día con Yamamoto el me dijo que si lo volvíamos a ver nuestros sentimientos nunca lo olvidaremos ya que el amor de años no se podía olvidar a si como así, con muy dado le cogí la mano acercándola a mi cara, estaba en mis pensamientos, pero algo me saco de ellos era un apretón en mi mano mire y vi a Reborn con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Reborn menos mal que te despertaste.

-Tsuna me paso.

-Te envenenaron eso es lo que pasa, me distes un sus de muerte.

-Tsuna tengo que decirte que t-

-Lo se yo también te amo, pero ahora descansa y guarda fuerzas.

Vi como los ojos de Reborn se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que dar otro vez dormido.

Pov Yamamoto

Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo de que le pasara algo a alguien pero si esa persona era la persona que amaba se me iba el alma fuera, ya que si el muere no se que haría sin el, con cuidado me acerque a la cama y escuche su voz llamándome.

-Veo que has vuelto.

Al escucharlo tan débil mi corazón sentía que el corazón se me iba a parar, me acerque a el sonrojándome en el proceso y deje un beso en sus labios.

-Te amo Takeshi de verdad lo hago.

-Yo también te amo pero ahora descansa.

-Alguna vez te he dicho que te ves muy lindo sonrojado.

-No digas tonterías, anda y vuelve a dormirte cuando te despierte estaré aquí contigo.

El obedeció mi orden por que vi que sus ojos cerrándose muy lentamente, me acerque y le deje un beso en la frente, me separe de la cama para ir al sofá y tumbarme allí pensando en cuanto lo amaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Pov Tsuna

Me desperté sobresaltado, mire a mi alrededor vi que estaba en mi habitación, y en mi cintura sentí unos brazos muy cálidos alrededor de mi cintura al girarme vi quien era Reborn, eso quería decir que tan solo fue un sueño después de quedarse dormido cuando el le dijo que era solo de el.

-Tsuna que sucede.

-Yo tan solo he tenido una pesadilla.

Vi como el se reincorporaba y a pesar de la oscuridad sentía su mirada en mi.

-Quieres hablar sobre ello.

-Solo he soñado de que te hacían daño y que podrías morir.

-Yo no moriré por cualquier tontería eso jamas ocurrira me quedare contigo.

Mire a Reborn y vi seguridad en sus palabras, esa mirada también me relajo ya que estaba muy tenso y creo que por eso se despertó.

-Lo siento te desperté.

-En realidad llevo un rato despierto, estaba observándote dormir.

Cuando dijo eso me sonroje a tope notaba mis mejillas calentarse poco a poco, oí una suave risa proveniente de mi pareja, intente salirme de sus brazos pero no podía ya que el tenía mas fuerza y también por que no me quería salir.

-Tsuna esta te quieto por un momento, quiero que cierres los ojos y nos los abras.

-Para que quieres que los cierre.

-Tu solo confía en mi.

Yo obedecí en muy rápidamente, note sus manos me tomaba de las mejillas para luego sentir la suave respiración sobre mis labios, yo que puse nervioso ya que podía notar que el estaba muy cerca la distancia, al principio fue un roce para luego volverse mas apasionado, Reborn mordió mi labio inferior y cuando fui replicarle aprovecho para meter su lengua. Un gruñido salido de mi cuando tuve que separarse de el para coger aire.

-Reborn te amo.

\- Yo también te amo pequeño ahora volvamos a dormir ya terminaremos lo que no he hecho hoy.

-A que te refieres con eso.

-Me refiero que hoy te libraste de que hoy te hiciera mío.

Al decir eso me sonroje de vuelta no sabía que el fuera tan pervertido, el tiro de mi para dejar mi cabeza en su pecho, me removí un poco para encontrar la postura perfecta para volver a echarme otra vez en su pecho. Me fui que dando dormido al escuchar los latidos de su corazón que poco a poco se hacían mas pausado indicando que el ya se había dormido de nuevo, le mire por última vez y me dormir allí.

Pov Yamamoto

Me levante a asustado, mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en un cuarto que no era el mío vi que a mi lado estaba durmiendo la persona que amaba, suspire aliviado al saber que tan solo había sido un simple sueño, de pronto sentí unas punzadas en mi cuello cuando mire vi las mordeduras que el me había echo. Recordé confeso sus sentimientos por mi solo recordar hacía que me sonrojara, estaba pensando en ello que no note que unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura. Me sobresalte al sentirlos, como un chico tan agresivo y frío como Kyouya podría dar abrazos tan cálidos.

-Takeshi deja de moverte tanto me estas poniendo nervioso.

Y mi nombre sonaba tan bien saliendo de sus labios.

-Yo lo siento mucho.

-Ahora me vas a decir por que estas tan temprano despierto.

-No por nada me he desvelado.

-Has tenido alguna pesadilla te he sentido inquieto.

Baje mi mirada al suelo como si hubiera algo mas interesante que ver hay, al parecer el lo noto por que me tomo de la barbilla obligándome a mirarle a la cara. Me estaba mirando muy seriamente, mas serio de lo normal.

-De acuerdo si he tenido una pesadilla.

-De que se trataba, por que te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que a ti no se sobresalta por cualquier cosa.

-Soñé que tu te olvidabas de que me has dicho que me amabas, y que luego te pasaba algo.

-Tranquilo solo fue un sueño por nada del mundo me olvidaría de algo que he dicho, y tampoco me pasara nada de acuerdo.

-Gracias Hibari.

-Llámame por mi nombre.

-De acuerdo Kyouya.

Kyouya se me acerco y dejo un suave beso en mi frente para cogerme y poner mi cabeza de nuevo en la almohada para volver a dormir, yo me removí, y otra vez sentí sus brazos en mi cintura pero esta vez eran firmes y parecía no quererme soltar jamas eso me hacía sentir muy seguro, me acerque mas al cuerpo del el para estar mas cerca.

-Takeshi por favor, duérmete y deja de moverte tanto o sino te morderé y te haré mío ahora.

Me sonroje muchísimo cuando dejo eso.

-Eres muy pervertido.

-No lo soy tu me estas provocando por moverte tanto.

Me echo otra vez pero esta vez muchísimo mas cerca que podía sentir el palpitar del corazón en mi espalda y eso me hizo relajarme, cerré los ojos y me fui durmiendo poco a poco no antes sin escuchar un te amo de parte de Kyouya, yo quería responder pero tenía mucho sueño.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Pov Yamamoto

Me desperté por que alguien me estaba llamando pero no quería abrir mis ojos.

-Hey Yamamoto despierta de una vez, vamos a llegar tarde.

-Cinco minutos mas mama.

Me levante a coger la zona afectada ya que me golpearon en la cabeza, con mucha fuerza.

-Parece que ya despertaste.

-Eso fue cruel de tu parte Kyouya.

Se escucho una suave risa de parte de el, sentí una mano de mi compañero en mi cara, me sonroje y me beso, suavemente, quien iba a pensar que un chico tan frío podía ser tan delicado a veces.

-Respecto a ayer quiero que después en el descanso me lo cuentes vale.

-Te refieres a la pesadilla.

-Si, a eso me refiero, ya que no parabas de repetir cosas, como no me dejes no me olvides.

-Oh eso, vale luego te cuento.

-Espera, quiero que sepas que nunca me separare de ti jamas.

-Por que te quedarías conmigo.

-Por que te amo Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Yo también te quiero Kyouya.

Salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos para la escuela, nos encontramos con Tsuna junto con Reborn.

-Tsuna te dejo aquí con tus guardianes vale me tengo que ir, a hacerle un favor a tu madre.

-Vale, hasta luego.

El se acerco a Tsuna le dio un beso, yo por casualidad llevaba una cámara en mi mano y les tome por sorpresa una foto.

-Vamos herbívoros, no quiero llegar tarde y a este paso llegaremos.

-Lo siento Hibari.

El camino no fue muy largo, en la puerta del instituto de Ninamori en la entrada misma había cuatro personas muy conocidas.

-Hola Tsunayoshi que tal todo.

-Muy bien, Chizuka.

-Que hacéis aquí.

-Buena pregunta, pues nos transfirieron aquí.

-La verdad no se que pintamos nosotros aquí.

-No seas tan grosero Ken.

-Hablo el chico frío como el hielo.

-No soy frío, parece ser que no me conoces muy bien Ken.

Pov Chizuka

Aquí vamos otra vez en tan solo cinco minutos hemos iniciado varias peleas, y en realidad por tontería, pero a veces me entran unas ganas terribles de arrancarle ese flequillo que tiene, ganas no me falta, por suerte siempre estaba Chrome y Mukuro al lado nuestro para que no pelearamos.

-Mira, habla también el chico con un tatuaje de código de barra.

-Al menos yo no parezco un animal, ni tengo una cicatriz en la cara.

-Tu no sabes nada cobarde.

-A quien llamas cobarde, chico con complejos de perro.

-Como has dicho.

-Lo que escuchaste, perro.

Iba a seguir respondiéndole cuando alguien me detuvo y me llevo dentro de la escuela era Tsunayoshi. Subimos por una escaleras que parece ser que llevaba a la azotea.

-Dime la verdad, por que estabais peleando.

-No lo se en realidad no lo entiendo.

-Oye tu tienes alguna pareja.

-No, por que me preguntas eso tan de repente.

-Y te gusta alguien.

Yo le mire y aparte mi mirada de la suya por un momento, que si me gustaba alguien, pues si pero decirlo así libremente me cuesta, pero no tiene que ser difícil cuando el pequeño a sido capaz de decírselo a ese tío sicópata.

-Si me gusta alguien.

-Me lo puedes decir, aunque ya lo se.

-Como que lo sabes.

-Se nota cuando discutes con el, lo que el te dice te duele aunque tu te hagas el frío, has intentado decírselo.

-Si muchas veces pero siempre acabamos discutiendo.

-¿Enserio lo has intentado?

-Claro que si lo he intentado.

-No te frustres, ya se dará cuenta.

-Eso espero Tsuna, eso espero.

Me enamore de Ken de hace mucho tiempo, cada vez que le voy a decir que me gusta el salta con sus tonterías y me interrumpe y eso jode y mucho pero al menos se lo había contado a alguien de confianza.

-Gracias.

-No he echo nada para que me agradezcas.

-Anda vamos que llegamos tarde.

El chico me guío por los pasillos de su instituto, era muy bonito comparado con el nuestro que esta echo todo un desastre.

 **¿Continuara?**


End file.
